Spanish Smile
by Starznstripez50
Summary: Lovino always had a rough childhood, after moving homes so many times and being separated from his brother, he is saved from an unwanted death by none other than Antonio. The prince of Syrain. Antonio takes Lovino to be a servant in his kingdom. But from past events at past homes, Lovino has to be 'Lovina'. Disguised as a girl, things will become increasingly difficult for Lovino.
1. Chapter 1

The happy Spanish prince sat at the window pouting. The sun shined down on him, warming him like a blanket. His gaze was placed on someone out side the window in the tomato fields.

The woman out side the window was laboring over the tomatoes with love, an emotion not easily shown by the grumpy Italian servant. She stopped her work to locked eyes with the man behind the glass. At first she glared, but the angry look was soon exchanged for a loving wave holding up a beautiful ripe tomato.

His first thought was that the tomato and the woman looked extremely similar. Her face was puffed out with a pout, and red from blushing and being in the Spanish heat.

He loved tomatoes, it was his passion.

So would he also love the tomato woman?

_Yes, yes I would_~. He thought.

_Mi Tanto Tomate_.. He lovingly thought. _I'll love you with all I have… as soon as we get this figured out._

Unaware of the trials yet to come because of this statement.


	2. Chapter 2: Saved By Your Smile

A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry this chapter is sort of short, its on its way, just needed to get it started! Sorry if its sorta confusing right now, it'll straighten up in the next chapters :) Its going to be pretty long, (30 chapters or more is my goal) and will probably be updated every Saturday sound good? AWESOME! So ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Life sucks. _Lovino told himself, after running around aimlessly from his last house.

The last five foster homes he had stayed at held a new discovery. If he dressed as a woman he would get better treatment. After being separated from his twin brother Feliciano, and being kicked out, Lovino had no where else to go. He lived off of pennies a day, and was only 13. No kid should have to go through that. Soon after he meet a man named Francis, this man mistook him for a girl on the streets and took him in. He was there for about 2 weeks until the man found Lovino to actually be a man. The same thing occurred for the next two months at his other 4 homes.

_I'm sick of all this._ Lovino thinks to himself sullenly. _I should just start going by Lovina and be known as a woman. Seeing as everyone around here thinks I'm a girl anyway._

Satisfied by this thought, he tries to think of where he should go next.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" A man yells. "Got anywhere to go to?"

_Well, here's my first test as a woman._

"Back the fuck off bitch."

…

_Hey. I tried. Ill just say I'm PMSing._

The man walked over to Lovino with a dark look in his eye. He was obviously drunk too.

"Oh? So the cute little bitch has a potty mouth." The creep said with a smirk. "That's okay. We can fix that."

He grabbed Lovino's jaw and forced it open. His eyes went wide from the attack and fought to get away or close his mouth. Who knew what could happen?

"Ge' ouf m'!" Lovino struggled to say. Fear clenched his heart as the grip tightened. And the man turned to kick behind Lovino's defenseless legs, bringing him to the ground. But with the mans hand still holding (read: harshly squeezing) his face, pain ripped through his jaw as it dislocated. Lovino let out a strangled scream.

"See? Your potty mouth is all better now!"

_Im not done yet. _Lovino thought with a scowl. He fought back as hard as he could whapping, slapping and all things that ended with 'ing' to get away, ignoring the immense pain pulsating from his jaw.

"Oh, still willing to fight? I guess we'll have to fix that too."

_Oh no. Onoohnoohnoohnohno. _He chanted silently, fighting harder.

Resulting in two snapped arms and a broken leg.

Lovino couldn't even form correct thoughts due to the pain, any will to fight was gone.

"Oh you're no fun." The man said with pseudo disappointment. "Guess I'll take my leave."

The man rolled up his now blood stained sleeves and walked away. Leaving Lovino in the back alley helpless.

"Sorry little girl."

_What did I do to deserve all this? _Lovino attempted to think through the pain.

Unable to move Lovino relaxed all his tense muscles and accepted his fate.

_If I were to be saved right now, I would never leave that persons side. _

His thoughts drifted off in a mash of unorganized nonsense. Until he heard something.

"MI DIOS!" The Syrian accented voice yelled in fear. "Are you alright?"

The man came over and checked Lovino's pulse, and caring checked over his wounds.

"I am so sorry! I'm Antonio! Who did this to you? Do you have a place to go? Can I help you?"

The string of useless questions went unanswered as Lovino sent a death glare, which was pretty accurate since he was already so close to death. Antonio's features softened in realization, and as careful as he could, picked Lovino up. He hissed in pain at the movement but wilted against Antonio as exhaustion took its toll.

"Its okay, you'll be safe with me." Antonio smiled at who he thought was a girl.

And at that Lovino trusted his savior and passed out, and fell asleep with those memories of those soft smiles.

* * *

A/N: GAH! shot/

Sorry for weak Lovi XD And if ya didn't get it already Syrain is Spain :) All the country's will have alternate names which will most likely be introduced next chapter! Who else is excited for Toni to nurse Lovi back to health when he can say no? XD ...just me? shot/

ANYWAY!

Hasta la pasta!~

~Al/Ria:D


	3. Chapter 3: Good and Bad News

**A/N: Hiya again guys! Its the next chapter! Yay! This chapter is in Antonio's POV because Lovino is kinda KO'd at this point XD **

**Oh i am so mean to my characters XD shot/ **

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this next part of the story! and it would be awesome if you guys reviewed! I love hearing from you!**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I stared down at the beautiful face in my arms. Auburn hair with a strange curl which marked her as an Iarain. She had slightly boyish features which kind of confused me but she was adorable nonetheless!

Why anyone in their right mind would bring harm upon such beauty was lost to me.

But what plagued my mind was: Where was she from? Did she have anywhere else to go? A strange feeling of protectiveness pushed into my mind, and darkness clouded my thoughts.

_I am going to murder who ever did this._

Returning my gaze back down to the broken figure in my arms I frowned. Signs of mistreatment, malnourishment and poverty were everywhere. The deathly pale skin, the hollows of her cheeks, the sheer _weight_ of her. Bruises covered her body and recent scars and cuts could be seen. Torn, old, baggy, clothing hung on her small frame.

But although she's ragged, I can easily see the beauty, why couldn't the other man?

It came to my mind that I had stopped walking to stare at her. I blushed and continued to walk faster than my normal pace to hurry and get her treated at the Health Corps in the castle.

"Your majesty?! Where have you been?! Your mothers worried sick!"

I stared at the idiot guards in disbelief. Could they not see I had a seriously hurt and ill person in my arms?!

"Enough about me! Are you _blind_?!" I growled at them. "Fine if you won't do anything, ill fix her myself."

I stalked off towards the servant quarters with the guards trailing behind me.

"Prince Antonio! Stop!"

I ignored them and burst through the door. Immediately Im met with two of my favorite people who I could trust with my life.

"Toni! Why are you here and not celebrating on your birthday!? It's not every day you turn 16!" Femke said with her hands on her hips. Then looked up from the laundry she was working on and her eyes went wide from the person in my arms.

"What happened?! And for heavens sake, why didn't you take her to the Healing Corps?!" She dried her hands and went to work to gather items from the cabinet holding medical supplies.

"The guards were being mean and I wanted help fast!" I pouted.

"Don't make that face young man." A young-looking elderly woman showed up from behind the door Antonio just walked through. "Lay her down on the table and we'll get to work right away."

I did what was told and set her down with the utmost care. I also unintentionally brushed the hair out of her face, upon realizing I did this I retracted my hand, and coughed. Opting to sit in a chair until told what to do.

I could see Femke and Regina (the elderly woman) exchange a glance and look back at me. Femke giggled.

"Hey Toni? Why don't you go back to celebrating your birthday? Your people would be mighty upset if they knew you ditched them for us common people."

But the problem was, I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to be around all those stuffy uptight ambassadors from neighboring countries. But most of all I didn't want to leave this woman alone. Something told me that I should stick to her side no matter what.

_He will never leave your side_. A voice in side his head said. He? Who is he?

I shook the thought from my head and moved my eyes from the beautiful face of the woman to give Femke a begging look that said,_ please don't make me leave her side and talk to all those old people instead. _

Femke sent me a pitying look.

"You can always come back to check on her you know."

That made me perk up . I could come back to see her! I am the Prince of Syrain! I can do what I please!

I bright grin came up on my face.

"Your right~! I sure can~!" I sent a look of worry toward the broken woman being treated by some of healers. "Alert me as soon as anything new happens. _Anything._ Okay?"

"You got it Tonio!" Femke said sensing the deep connection these two shared for some unknown reason, and attempted to ease some of my worries. "Ill be the one to bring your dinner tonight until you pick your personal servant."

"Thank you Mi Amiga!" I sent a smile at her. I sent one last look at the girl and said. "Take care of her please?"

I didn't wait for a response as I left the room, and went on my way to my birthday.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

* * *

I slumped in my chair as I started on my work. As soon as a royal turns 16 they got a portion of things to look after in the kingdom. I stare irritated at the pile of work in front of me. Uhg. I did NOT want to be doing this on my birthday! I wanted to be eating Paella and Churros! And other delicious food, but the law had me bound. And therefore was sitting in my room sulking at all my work I had to do on my birthday.

I hadn't taken note of the fact my door had been knocked on. And soon I had an amused Femke standing in front of me with food.

"Hiya, distracted much? I got your food here birthday boy." She laughed at the look of animal hunger that washed over my face.

So distracted by eating I forgot to ask about the girl in the alley. I stopped my eating.

"How's the girl? Please tell me Femke! It's been eating me alive all day!" I begged.

She got a strange look, one mixed with worry, pity, and amusement.

"You want the really good news, the good news, the really bad news, or the bad news?" She deadpanned.

"Umm… ill take the news in that order?" I said mildly confused and very nervous.

She took a deep breath.

"Okay then."

I paled as she told me. And I ran as fast as I could to the Healing Corps.

* * *

**A/N: KYA CLIFFHANGER! **

**There so much more fun when you the one causing them XD**

**BT DUBS:**

**Iaran: Basically Italy, and no its not pronouced 'Iran' more like 'E are ahn' get it?**

**Femke: Belgium! But she kinda ooc to my liking :)**

**Regina: Just a random person, kinda like a second mom to Antonio and also for Lovino later :)**

**If ya have any more questions let me know!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**

**~Al**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

**A/N:** **Hey brosephs... I wrote this while I was in the hospital on some heavy meds so I apologize in advance XD**

**Anyway, you guys are awesome who have followed or favorited or even just looked at this story! Now all you have to do is press that little review button so i know how to make the story better for you!**

**Finally were getting to the better stuff! YAY!**

* * *

Lovino's POV:

I wake up to the bright sun shining down on my eyelids. I cringe at the pain that covers me entire body.

_I don't want to be awake right now. Uhg. _

I sigh as I assess the situation around me. I was in a small cot with bandages covering most of my body, I was unable to actually get up and see everything for myself though. Damn drunk men.

The room its self was very humble; minimalistic. And was similar to something like a healing room, which would make sense for this situation.

My thoughts were interrupted by a woman walking quietly into the room. She walked over to me, still unaware that I was awake. After a wash cloth in some water she jumped in seeing me awake.

"Oh! You're awake!" She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

I glared.

"How do you _think_ I'm feeling right now?"

"Well it could be much worse. You have an extremely messed up calf on your right leg. And both your arms were broken clean in half…what did you do?"

_Does she know I'm actually a guy? _I noted that my clothes have been changed by someone. Meaning someone _had_ to know.

"A drunken bastard attacked me. Is that good enough?"

"I guess." The woman said. "My names Regina. Femke is the ones who changed you and watched after you the most."

_So Regina doesn't know_.

Suddenly the door was yanked open. And behind it were a man and a woman who I suspected to be Femke.

"Oh yay!~ How are you? What's your name!~ I'm Antonio!" The Syrian man said very excitedly.

At first I couldn't respond. Antonio was extremely attractive. That's all I could even say. The sun danced on his Carmel skin, and the light sparkled in his olive eyes that captivated me.

"Um, I'm Lovina."

That's as far as my mush brain could process. But what it also picked up was the strange look Femke was giving me.

"Well hi Lovi!~ -"

"Don't call me Lovi." I interrupted.

"I am Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!~ The one who saved you from that terrible man!"

_Hold on a second. Did he just say PRINCE?!_

"HEY!" Femke yelled from the corner of the room. "I know you guys wanna say hello and all but lets not over load the poor patient. And last time I checked Toni, you had stuff to do."

"But…but…" Antonio pouted.

"No buts. Shoo!" And Femke rushed all of them out, giving me nice peace and quiet for my throbbing head. But not for long.

Femke sat at a chair next to me. "OKAY. You have some explaining to do."

I flinched.

"Um… what do mean?" I tried to lie. But ive never been good at that so it didn't help much.

She gave me a disbelieving look. "I'm pretty sure you have a dick. I was the one who changed you remember?" I blushed.

"Furthermore. Why did you lie? If I didn't know better you could pass for a girl but why?"

"Um-…" I began to argue, but its pretty hard considering the fact she saw my dick.

I sighed and relented, explaining the trauma I've been subject to. Along with the fact that every already believes it and that I would have to be sent to the army even at my young age.

She sits thoughtfully assessing my situation. "Fine." She said.

I look at her surprised. "Wait…seriously? Just like that?"

"Nope."

Now I'm confused. "What do you mean?"

"On one condition!" She says excitedly. "I get to dress you up! And-"

"Hey! No 'and's'. You said _ONE_ condition."

"And you have to be Antiono's personal servant!"

Wait.

WHAT.

NO.

"Hold your fucking pasta. Why me? Im probably the lousiest servant on the face of the planet. AND. Why the spoiled, rich, prince out of _everyone?_"

She stopped to think. She wasent telling me something "Well I don't know! But you owe me so too bad!"

I glared at her.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Schools a bitch man.**

**So reviews are awesome! Ya know... 'cause they make yours truely feel awesome...**

**ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed!**

**HASTA LA PASTA BAMBINO'S!**


	5. Chapter 5: The King

**A/N: OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Seriously. You three who reviewed ROCK. Im so glad you like it so far! Its been taking me a while to write because of school but every review makes me want to upload sooner! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Also, on another note, theres a fanfiction called The Tell Tale Hearts and it unfinished and I want to continue it! its USUK :)**

**And last thing! Is there any other pairing's you guys want in here? Usuk, Gerita, Prucan, Franada, Fruk, etc. I dont really care so just let me know! **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Lovino's POV

It's been about a month since I met the Syrian prince. The idiot prince continued to visit me no matter if he was busy or not. I mean let's be honest, I KNOW that a prince should have more responsibility's than this. He was always at my beck and call, no matter what, not that I minded of course, I could make the little Syrian bastard do whatever the fuck I wanted.

In the past month, my arms have mostly healed finally, the soft casts were still on my arms.

Uncomfortable as FUCK.

My leg took the worst of it though, it was still in a cast.

_Ffuucckk._

I rolled my wheel chair to the closet, looking for some women's clothing. Do you know how _annoying_ those thing are? Seriously, including bra's. God damn were they terrible.

Thanks to Femke and her friend Elizaveta, I was fully stocked with women's clothing.

They had nose bleeds the whole time. I mean,_ what the hell._

But, at the same time they were the only people who knew my secret so I guess I was okay with it. For now. But when im out of this cast all hell will break loose just watch.

I decided on black leather leggings with a maroon tunic and a black belt to match. Just because I was so called "Lovina" didn't mean I had to wear skirts and shit. Not that I didn't have any. But fake boobs were a PPAAIINN.

My bedroom had been moved from the healing corps to the servants quarters connecting to the princes room. I moved to look outside the window into the courtyard below to see Antonio talking to his mother the queen.

Antonio confused me, how could someone be so damn _happy_ all the time? It was almost creepy. But I find myself pondering the strange bond me and Antonio seemed to share as soon as we met. Men I know were crule, brutal people, it was the reason I was influenced to be "Lovina". But Antonio was different. I don't know what it was. Maybe the way the kindness in his eye sparkled, or the gentle, caring way he helped me with what ever I needed even in my sorry state. It made me want to tell him my secret. Let some kindness in or let him hold me-

WAIT.

WHAT THE HELL WAS I TALKING ABOUT.

Gays were deeply frowned upon here.

And I was not gay!

Like HELL I want kindness! He's a bastard!

Uhg. I hate acting like a female. What the heck was that? I frowned at my thoughts.

While I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize Femke and Elizaveta behind me. Watching me stare at Bastard. Fucking hell.

"Oh Lovi~! Whatcha staring at?" Eliza said with a wink.

"Oh please. Fill us in on this news. We're curious." Femke also said with a wink.

Did I mention they have an almost unhealthy obsession with gays?

I glared at them. "Shut up both of you. Creeps. Why are you even here? Cant you tell when your unwanted?" Eliza frowned.

"Come on. We _know_ you have a thing for him Lovino. Don't even ignore it. Everyone does! Have you _SEEN_ that ass?"

"Just tell me why you're here."

"Well," Femke said "'Tonio requested your presents in the garden~! He said it was of _dire_ importance." My eyebrows pulled together.

"If its of so called '_dire_' importance why call the cripple?" I asked confused.

"Well, maybe he's just lonely and wants some Lovi to love~!" Eliza pitched in.

How will I ever survive here I don't know.

"Godammit both of you! Shut your face for fucks sake! Just roll me to the garden and then go read some of that porn shit for the love of god." I say (read: yell) annoyed.

"No one will belive youre a girl if you talk like that Lovi~!" Femke said. "Do you have everything set?" She squished my fake boobs. "Yup. Lets throw some make up on your face for fun~!

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of 'fixing' me, I was back to Lovina. With a crap ton of shit on my face. I was sitting at a table outside with Antonio while he talks about his "Lovely tomatoes". I was currently glaring at him ignoring every single word.

"_This. This_ is what you consider of dire importance idiot?"

Antonio smiled (whats new?). "Of course Lovina~! I know you love tomatoes, and I love tomatoes, and you remind me of tomatoes~!"

I blushed.

Um.

Was that a compliment?

"See~?!" Antonio squealed. "SO CUTE~!" He walked around the table and to the back of my chair and hugged me around the neck.

"Just like a tomato~!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME BASTARD." I tried to shove him off me, but from the position he and I were in, it was sort of impossible.

At that moment Antonio's dad, the King, decided to make an appearance. The king and I did not really see eye to eye. Its like he knew I was really a boy and the fact that I was a servant made it worse.

"Antonio. My dear boy. What are you doing with this…low life?" He spat the last words out. I glared. Hard. I didn't give a shit what the king though about me.

"Oh…Padre, I was just telling Lovina here the tomatoes…" Antonio had to squeeze my shoulders to make sure I didn't attack him in my weakened state.

"So _it_ isn't bothering you?"

…

IT?!

DID THAT SON OF A BITCH JUST CALL ME AN _IT_?!

Antonio squeezed my shoulders tighter in a silent message.

_ Let me handle this._

"Father, that is not necessary whatsoever. Lovi here is a _her_. And I will do as I please with who I please, it is not your right to keep me from speaking with _friends._"

Antonio said with deadly confidence with an equally deadly aura I have have heard nore seen before. It sort of scared me. But I involuntarily flinched as he referred to me as a her with such confidence, I almost hurt me to lie to him.

"We will speak of this later." The king said as he walked away with a blank face.

Once he was gone I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I am so sorry Lovi! I promise I'll take care of everything." Antonio said kneeling in front of me.

I avoided his gaze, it was getting physically tiring for me to lie to him.

"I'm fine. I'll make sure to have your bath done when your come back to your room." I rolled away in my wheelchair, leaving Antonio confused as to what happened.

I just couldn't anymore…

* * *

**A/N: AND THE PLOT THICKENS.**

**Holy crap. We're getting to the good stuff now. AHHHHHHHH.**

**Review's rock guys! **

**Also, if you didnt see already, this story doesnt have a cover so if you guys know anyone who can draw or have good idea's let me know!**

**THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Lovino: Shut up bitch.**

**Allie(Me): WELL THEN MR. GRUMPY GILLS.**

**Peace out my homie skillets!**


End file.
